El Retorno de los Elfos del Este
by AmatistaLila
Summary: Esta historia es un AU. Trata de la redención de la busqueda de algo mejor, cuando no se encaja a veces es mejor dejarce cambiar, buscar ser algo mas, superarce, así lo aprendio un Orco. Traducción. Del fic "The Return of the Eastern Elves" con el debido permiso de Solarillio.


**Titulo original: The Return of the Eastern Elves**

**By: Solarillio - Traducción: AmatistaLila**

_**Este fanfic pertenece en autoría a Solarillo, quien me ha concedido el permiso de traducirlo al español. **_

**Descargo: Este es un fic, hecho por fans sin ningún interés lucrativo. Todos los derechos sobre la trilogía original del Señor de los anillos de J.R.R. Tolkien, pertenecen a quienes posean los derechos de paternidad y/o patrimoniales sobre la misma.**

**El Retorno de los Elfos del Este**

El siempre supo que era un poco distinto a los demás, siempre había sabido que existía una pequeña diferencia que lo marcaba.

Se trataba de una pequeñísima diferencia, apenas perceptible, más aun así allí estaba.

Como verán mis amigos, el era un "_**Orco**_**"** una criatura de la oscuridad y cosa aparte, era él un buen herrero. Pero no era en esto, en lo que nuestro amigo era distinto. Después de todo era un orco y en cuanto a armas de guerra e instrumentos de tortura, los orcos siempre habían resaltado entre los mejores.

Así que en realidad el no era diferente a los demás orcos en dicho aspecto, salvo quizás en el pequeñísimo detalle de que siempre buscaba embellecer las cosas que hacía, por ejemplo las hojas de las espadas que el creaba, un toque ornamental curvado por ahí, un destello de vides adornando por allá y fue apenas el inicio de todo.

Luego una copa para el uso de su jefe, decoraciones más obvias en las cuchillas, tallados en los arcos que el fabricaba a mano.

Entonces el mismo se dio cuenta de que aquellas pequeñas diferencias estaban creciendo, sin embargo nadie mas parecía notarlas, así que entonces debía de estar bien.

Pasado el tiempo había llegado a él la soledad, la necesidad de compañía. No había hembras con las cuales unirse y nadie quería un compañero o amigo para la vida. Sin embargo el no podía dejar de observar a las otras estirpes; los hobbits, los hombres, los enanos y los elfos.

Y así él se había preguntado a sí mismo, que se sentiría tener una familia.

En esos tiempos, le sucedieron dos cosas…

Primeramente el comenzó a cazar su propia carne, pues se había vuelto incapaz de soportar la idea de compartir un festín sangriento con sus compañeros orcos, cosa curiosa puesto que apenas unos años atrás no le hubiera importado, pero ahora el ya no podía tolerarlo, la segunda cosa sucedió cuando tropezó con ciertas ruinas.

Los orcos no tenían un lenguaje formal propio, no poseían palabras escritas, solo la lengua de la guerra.

Pero cuando tropezó con aquellas ruinas y las exploro hallo ciertas palabras escritas y entonces en lo profundo de sí mismo, cosas que no podía comprender surgieron, pues de pronto se sentía confortado, sin embargo no podía leer lo que allí había.

Fue entonces que los verdaderos problemas empezaron para él…

Lo primero sucedió durante una cacería, un hombre asustado yacía bajo suyo mientras él estaba de rodillas listo a asestarle el golpe golpe mortal, pero algo detuvo sus manos.

Rápidamente exploro sus alrededores y le dijo al hombre_**-**__Vete._

La segunda ocasión se dio cuando él y sus compañeros hallaron un campamento elfico abandonado. Inmediatamente los demás se alejaron de los suministros, lanzaron antorchas para quemarlo todo hasta reducirlo a polvo y cenizas. El sin embargo el cogió una soga elfica, admirando su calidad y la robustez del material y cosa rara el material elfico no le quemo la piel al tacto.

La tercera vez fue cuando Mordor fue destruida…

Una luz brillante parecía hacerle señas, parecía llamarlo y sin saber cómo, esta luz llego a él.

El anillo único fue destruido…

Y luego hubo un fuego en su interior, un fuego que quemo cada parte y cada célula de su ser, este fuego le quemo como ningún material elfico lo había quemado antes, el conocía la diferencia, la podía notar. Le recordaba al fuego de la forja. Y cuando el dolor finalmente ceso, sabía que lo que en él era distinto antes, lo era en ese momento aun más.

Por lo que decidió irse partiendo desde el oeste, así mientras sus otros compañeros orcos apenas estaba recuperándose de la pérdida del Señor Oscuro Sauron, el dejo caer sus espadas y salio desde donde antes la fortaleza oscura solía estar.

Durante un tiempo viajo solo y a pie. Sobrevivió recolectando raíces y cuando se dio la oportunidad cazo en donde pudo.

En ocasiones intento buscar trabajo como herrero; reparando las herraduras de los caballos o arreglando arados pero surgía la pregunta…

¿Quien iba a contratar a un orco? Hubo un tiempo en el que pensó ofrecer sus servicios como mercenario, después de todo era bueno con las cuchillas, entonces una vez mas surgía la pregunta ¿Quien querría contratarlo a él, a un orco?

Y no podía culpar a nadie, después de todo iba a pasar mucho tiempo antes que alguien lograra confiar en su estirpe. Los orcos, después de todo habían sido la causa de mucho dolor y tristeza. Así que él llevaba la culpabilidad consigo como un sudario.

Además estaban sus sueños...

Sus sueños que no le hacían las cosas más fáciles. Los rostros de los seres que había matado a sangre fría lo perseguían ahora.

Pero así también la luz...

La luz que perdonaba, la luz calmante, la luz que una vez lo quemo ahora lo consolaba por las noches y él que se sentía estar entre la mas indignas de las criaturas, conseguía de aquella luz aquello que de los seres mortales no podía, el conseguía el perdón.

Las cosas continuaron así por un tiempo y al final del cuarto mes de viajar solo y a pie, se encontró un pueblo. Armándose de valor entro en la villa, para ofrecer sus servicios como herrero una vez más, pero ya estaba preparado...

Conocía las miradas y conocía las palabras que escupían veneno y él, las aceptaba, era más el sabia que se las merecía. Entonces como siempre una vez más se acerco al herrero local y le pregunto si podía ayudar, ya preparándose de manera resignada al inevitable rechazo.

Pero en esa oportunidad algo cambio. Alguien le dio una palmada en los hombros y hablo con el hombre de la herrería. De repente, el tenia un trabajo y se volvió a observar al hombre que le había dado su primera oportunidad, y entonces lo reconoció. Era aquel hombre que había salvado hace tanto tiempo, aquel humano al que había perdonado la vida.

Se quedo en la aldea por un tiempo y en ese lapso aprendió muchas cosas, conceptos perdidos para su estirpe, redescubrió la verdad, el honor, la familia y la amistad.

Su primer amigo resulto ser el hombre al que había salvado, su maestro y el jefe de la aldea**, Dallas.** Su primera familia era la esposa y los hijos de Dallas. Su primer hogar fue una habitación en la casa de ellos, una habitación pequeña, con una cama y un soporte para el lavado, una mesa de trabajo para la joyería y la artesanía de metal más delicados. Y un espejo de cuerpo entero de una sola pieza, al cual nuestro amigo le dio la vuelta de inmediato, puesto que no quería ver la imagen del acecino que había sido.

Es bien sabido por todos que la belleza interior y la sabiduría pueden brillar a través de la más repugnante de las caras, entonces las personas pueden pasar por alto lo exterior y ver la verdad de aquel ser.

Así también el más bello de los reyes en realidad puede ser tan feo como un trasgo o la mendiga más andrajosa y deforme podría ser en realidad la más bella de las mujeres. La belleza interior es la que define en verdad a las criaturas vivientes, lo que llevamos por dentro, así también la fealdad; un rostro bello puede tornarse feo y uno feo en bello. Estos cambios son sutiles, pero suceden a menudo.

Y así sucedió con nuestro amigo…

Gradualmente su oscura piel grisácea fue cambiando de tonos, suavizándose en un delicado color de melocotón. La ictericia amarilla en sus ojos inyectados en sangre cedió paso lentamente, mientras sus pupilas alargadas y oscuras se separaban y aclaraban. Su cabellera creció en ondas, sus facciones se encuadraron en un delicadísimo marco, su nariz, sus pómulos, todo. Sus cicatrices se desvanecieron, la mayor parte de su musculatura cayo y su columna vertebral se enderezo, su cuerpo se alargo y se volvió mas grácil más delgado.

En verdad nadie se dio cuenta de nada, tal vez porque aquello sucedió en un periodo bastante largo de tiempo, tal vez durante 3 años, solo cuando un extraño dando vueltas por el pueblo llego hasta la herrería y se encontró a un elfo, trabajando en ella, le pregunto sorprendido que hacia uno de las bellas gentes vagando tan alejado de su pueblo, entonces él le miro confundido y le contesto con un delicada voz, muy distinta a la de antaño, que él no era un elfo, sino un orco...

Esa fue una muy interesante conversación...

Cuando la noche llego, y el volvió a su casa, dentro de su alcoba y con los ojos cerrados volteo el espejo, le tomo un tiempo antes de lograr abrirlos, y cuando lo hizo no podía darles crédito, se quedo sin aliento mirando al espejo por un tiempo.

Un elfo le devolvió la mirada a través del espejo, el pelo oscuro que había crecido hasta sus hombros estaba bien peinado en una cola hacia atrás, rodeando un rostro de aspecto noble, sus ojos eran ahora clarísimos, sus iris poseían una tonalidad casi turquesa, todo estaba en perfecta proporción, desde su nueva nariz hasta las orejas más pequeñas, su piel ahora pálida como un rayo de luna, no poseía cicatrices visibles. Entonces se enderezo, se puso de pie derecho y alto, en la postura de un extraño, en la piel de un desconocido.

Paso una semana, en la cual nuestro amigo se dedico a recoger sus pertenencias, mientras su amigo Dallas y su familia le observaban.

_- ¿Vas -_ Le pregunte Dallas.

A lo que el respondió_-Si._

Hasta ese momento el había guardado silencio, entonces el sonido de su propia voz le sobresalto, podía reconocerla como suya, pero también era lo suficientemente distinta, más suave, mas cálida, por ello no podía dejar de mirar a alrededor durante unos segundos antes de recordar que, quien había hablado era el mismo.

_-¿Por qué?_

_-Yo necesito saber._

_Te vamos a echar de menos mi amigo._

_-Y yo a ustedes._

Una vez que estuvo preparado, cargo sus posesiones en su caballo y condujo al animal lejos del pueblo, se torno a observarlo desde la distancia, la villa le deseaba buen viaje.

Pero en lugar de dirigirse al Este en dirección a las ruinas, vago. Con el tiempo se topo con la compañía de Galadriel, ellos aun podían percibir algo en el, pero lo dejaron seguir en paz, fue entonces que Galadriel le atrajo hacia si con un gesto, para que el viniera hacia adelante junto a ella.

La Dama de Lorien era un ser brillante, pero no fue quemado por su luz.

_-Bienvenido hermano-_Le saludo ella

_-Yo no soy hermano tuyo._

_-¿Acaso no eres tu un elfo?_

A lo que el respondió- _No_.

_-¿Dime entonces, que dices tú que eres?_

_-Yo soy un Orco.  
_

_-¿Estás seguro?_

_-Yo...-_Fue la respuesta dudosa-_Yo_ _ya no lo sé, dime ¿Por que soy así? ¿Por que soy diferente?_

La dama respondió-_Tu lo has sido por un largo tiempo, siempre has buscado algo, algo más alto, entonces cuando el anillo fue destruido, ese algo se acerco a ti y tu lo aceptaste, en mente, en cuerpo y en espíritu, y te ha cambiado en un nuevo ser._

_-No entiendo._

_-Tú has sido convertido en una nueva criatura, o mejor dicho, te has convertido en la criatura que siempre has querido ser._

_-¿Un elfo...?_

_-Yo lo creo así ¿Dime, conoces el origen de los orcos?_

Aquella fue una historia de horror y dolor, fue la historia de la destrucción de una estirpe, de la depravación de vidas y mentes, lo único que podía hacer era escuchar en silencio y al final de aquella triste historia, solo pudo preguntar que podía el hacer.

_-Vive Eruedrathion de los Elfos del Este, vive, halla a otros como tú, porque eres tú, el que nos dado esperanzas. Estaré esperando el día en nuestros hermanos del Este vuelvan a nosotros._

Nuestro amigo se extraño ante estas palabras preguntándole a la dama_-¿Por qué me has llamado así, que es Erudrathion?_

_- Eruedrathion eres tú, el que ha sido salvado y redimido, tu pasado orco ya no existe y ahora eres una nueva criatura en la luz._

Algunos meses más tarde Eruedrathion, se abrió camino de regreso a las ruinas de la antigua ciudad de los Elfos del Este.

Miro hacia atrás, y observo el contingente tras de sí, hermanos suyos todos…

Orcos, elfos, algunos como él, otros abrazados por el cambio desde su interior.

Mientras miraba a su pueblo el sonrió.

Eran libres.

FIN

**Notas finales:**

-Eruedrathion: Salvacion por Dios.

-Como toda traducción, ha sufrido algunas variaciones, mas la naturaleza de la historia esta intacta.

-Pueden buscar la versión original utilizando estos filtros: Rated: Fiction K+ - English - Orc . O usando su nombre original o usando el nombre del autor.


End file.
